Leah's a Dreamer
by Me and my jacked up gang
Summary: Leah wakes up one day and her entire life has all ready passed her by. She has been to an Ivy Legue college, gotten married, and had 10 kids. Here the heart brak of this wonderfully unrealistic life Leah lives. Or does she really live this life?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Beginning **

**Never in my life would I have thought that this was were I would end up. I'm your average girl from a small town in Washington. La Push to be exact. Now here I am three months after graduating from Cornell University, an Ivy League college in New York state. One accomplishment after the other I made my way through. I was third in my entire class. Third. The 1st place was a smart butt boy from Japan. In second was my room mate, Mia. Probably the only reason I graduated this high. She constantly nagged me to study or reread a chapter or go through her notes with her or even to make up quizzes for her. Einstein barely did anything besides school work. At least until break.**

**My first spring break as a college student is something I will never forget. Mia the girl who's normally wearing her flannel pajama pants, a black tank top, and her Cornell sweatshirt, was wear shorts so small they hardly covered her but, and one of those jean shirts kind of like the one Jessica Simpson wears in the 'These Boots Are Made For Walking' video. Her normally ponytailed black hair was down in waves and she had in giant silver earrings. She didn't look like Emily. She looked like my high school sister.**

**Now I'm living in a house that I own with my fiancé, Ash. We are getting married in two months. Wow. Two months. I never thought I would only have five months between graduation and marriage. It still doesn't seem real. I know it's the right decision though. Ash's everything I ever wanted. He's smart, funny, athletic, strong (just not in the steroid taking way, but in the lean muscle way), loyal (more-so than my golden retriever, barley), creative, outdoors-y, adventurous, good-looking, he can cook and to make it even better he does the laundry.**

**Never in my life would I have thought I would be here. A fiancé that loves, a house to call my own, the best dogs in the world, friends who are practically family, and family that I wouldn't trade for a million bucks and a lifetime quantity of chocolate milkshakes. Yum. Milkshake. I need to make one of them. Those of you who read that and said or thought "It's those not them," I might hunt out and slap. English has never been a strong point of mine. And u want to know what I said from day one? I said "Screw it." Want to know something else? Ya. Well guess what, I still say it.**

**It's 12 at night. I have my older sister's baby shower tomorrow at ten. To tell you the truth, I'm tired to. I play softball and I had a practice. Avery brutal one at that. We ran 5 miles, practiced fielding for two hours straight, our two pitchers went and practiced while we did in-fielding, then we worked on out-fielding, then offense. Five hours of non-stop practice stinks, very badly. I played center and cover third to so I was working about twice as hard as everyone else. The sad thing is that I have nothing else to do so I've never thought of giving it up.**

**I looked at the clock one last time to make sure my alarm was on then let peaceful sleeping take over my mind.**


	2. 15 years later

**Chapter 1: 15 YEARS LATER **

"Mom have you seen my jersey? I need the blue one for the scrimmage game today!" came the voice of my 15 year old son. Of course I knew where it was. I knew where everything was. If I didn't nothing in this madhouse would get anywhere on time.

"Check the drier, Drew. Lindsey, do you have everything you need for your soccer game?" I called out.

Lindsey and Drew are twins and my oldest children. Lindsey plays soccer and drew plays football. Mikey's 13 and plays basketball, Becka's 12 and does track, May and Amy are 10 year old twins, May in softball, Amy is in dance. Steven is seven and is obsessed with tennis so we are pretty sure he will end up playing that, then randy is 6 and is obsessed with baseball. Therefore we believe Randy will play baseball. Then my two year old twins Alex and Nick will probably and up with volleyball and cross country, considering those are the only two sports left really.

I got home from work ten minutes ago. Now I get to leave home again and watch the soccer game while Ash watches the football scrimmage. My friend is coming over to help babysit. A piece of advise for every woman out there never have ten kids. Let me rephrase that never have ten kids that all do different sports that always have games and practices and meets and competitions at the same time but in different parts of the state. Never do it. I'm the only vet in the entire county so I tend to not have time to do a lot of things. Well I shouldn't be able to. Somehow I manage to do it all though. And all on time to.

I'm a 39 year old veterinarian with 10 kids, four dogs, two cats, and a husband. I graduated from Cornell university at age 24 with a six year education. Since then I got married, got a job, and had ten kids. My life has been near the level of insanity, but to tell you the truth its totally worth it.

We have four cars. The car that holds fifteen people, the mini-van, my jeep Cherokee, and Ash has his Camaro. Actually make that five. We have my old truck out in the back garage. I might have to get it out later and take Drew and Lindsey mudding. Anyways ash took his Camaro and I took my jeep. Becka and Amy went with Lindsey and I. No one likes Ash and Drew so they went by themselves.

The drive to the soccer field was a good half hour. We lives way outside of town out in the middle of no where, making the trip longer than it needed to be. I like out where we live. There's a lot of room for the kids. The girls talked the whole way there. I swear I heard everything from pets to school to boys to phones to food to metal. Mow the medal part really confused me. I think they were getting to much into Percy Jackson at the moment. Now I bet your are all wondering what thins has to do with Percy Jackson. Well there is a certain young demi-god son of Hephaestus names Charles Beckendorf. Young girls and their books.

Once we got to the soccer field, got snacks, and found our seats the game began. We said the national anthem before the game began. Now let me tell you one thing soccer fans can't, and I mean can't, sing. At all. It was very entertaining. Once the game began I found myself mesmerized by the players.

Even though I never played soccer I had a strong respect for the players. They all were able to run three miles straight and barely break a sweat it seemed. They had agility and swiftness that a softball player normally only dreamed of. Their minds were almost as cunning as a fox's mind. They had to be. Minds that had the ability to make plays, understand them, and be able to interpret what they are just by your teammates' of rivals' actions took some smarts. Their legs were as strong as horses and they had more stamina than a horse could dream of. They were truly one of the ultimate people. Strong, fast, graceful, powerful, cunning, deceiving, strong players. You can't get much better than that. Really the only people I had more respect for in the sports world were basketball players.

The game ragged on in a battle. Not one were everyone is shooting at each other and trying to kill each other. No it was more civil in a way. You could hardly care about the other team. The less players they had the better your team. Though in most cases you never intentionally hurt someone , it happened. This we battle were people were merciful until someone was hurt. Then with good intentions someone would help the hurt person up and the game would continue.

In this war it wasn't about territory or money or rebelliousness. It was about winning. The goal was to win. Over and over and over again. You didn't play with brute force. No that would only get you a red card. No you played with your mind. This was a war were you had to be quick thinking and sure. You never had time to think over you actions. And if you did you wouldn't for long.

By half-time we were up by two, but not for long. The other team seemed to have saved there strength for the end. We didn't. another battle ragged. Another one of silent violence. This time though, we were on the defense end. With out the defense we had we would have been down the gutter in the first five minutes. But our defense was fresh. They practically stood the entire first half. They were more alive and alert than a new momma fox.

We ended up in overtime. Down to the last seconds we were tied. I thought for sure they would go on with the extra-overtime thing until someone on our side ended up over half way up the field with the ball. 3…2…SCORE! The battle was over and our side had won. And right then little did I know a battle of my own was about to begin.


	3. sick

**Chapter 2: Sick**

I woke up the next morning I woke up with an aching abdomen. Right above my ball button all the way through to my back was sore. It was kind of like a bloated feeling, only worse. It wasn't only that but I wasn't hungry either. This wasn't strange though because I rarely ate anything these days. My appetite had just… POOF… gone up in smoke.

I got up out of bed and the second my feet hit the floor the pain in my body intensified. I cried out, startled , then fell back on the bed. I tried to stand up over and over, each time getting the same result. It was a good thing it was Saturday.

Once I finally managed to get out of bed and downstairs, I saw that Lindsey was cooking breakfast, god bless her. OF course Steven and randy were standing there bugging her. When she finally noticed me she looked at me then frowned. "Mom are you feeling alright you look really pale. Maybe you should eat something." She was always worried about me since I had turned down fettuccini alfreado a couple of weeks ago for not being hungry.

"I'll have to pass. Not hungry," was my reply.

"Come on Mom, you need to eat!" she said trying to convince me. Fine, I'll eat. I walked over to the plate that had those like grated hash browns and picked up a string of it.

"There I ate." I said walking out of the room.

I went down and sat in the living room where Drew, Mikey, Becka, Amy, and May were watching the Smurfs. The little blue people were hilarious so I sat down in between Amy and Drew and watched the Smurfs. I watched until breakfast was ready, then I went to get Alex and Nick out of bed. I then began to clean the house until the doctor's office open and until Ash got home.

Ash was a night shift E.R. doctor. He was supposed to have last night off, but they really needed him in, so he went in. With him being a doctor and me being a vet, we made quite a bit off money. That's how we afforded the cars and the house. The house we lived in is a 15 bedroom, 10 full baths, and 12 half-baths. With that w had two playrooms for the kids, four computer rooms they shared, two dens(one for me and one for Ash), a kitchen, two living rooms, to sitting rooms, and a dining room. Plus the basement which is used for parties. We had a really big house.

Finally Ash got home. Once he got home I pecked him on the check, mouthed doctor and out the door I went. He smiled and nodded pecking me on the check. He probably thought I thought I was pregnant again. The truth was I knew I wasn't pregnant, but I had no idea what was wrong. I smiled before getting into my jeep and driving to the hospital.

**

* * *

**

I want two reviews before I update. And I already have the story finished. So review and you get your chapters.


	4. Mia

**Chapter 4: Mia**

**Once I woke up, I drove to the closest and first place I thought of. Mia's. I hadn't seen her in five years but I talked to her all the time on facebook. She married some guy named Andy Marquez a couple of years ago. She has probably changed a lot since I had last seen her.**

**I walked up to the door of her house and knocked. I could tell people where home because I could here yelling and screaming. It sounded like a quieter version of my house. When the door opened a woman no younger than 35 but not quite old enough to pass as 40 stood there. She was holding a young child that was grabbing at her glossy black locks. Her hazel eyes sparkled with the same annoyance as they had with me only slightly over 15 years ago.**

**"Stop! Jade quit it." She said to the squirming child. "Sorry 'bout that." She said turning to me. When her eyes landed on me she said "Lee is that you? What's the matter? You get in here now and tell me!" I quickly obliged.**

**I walked into the decently large house and saw three little boys run around. They were about eight and they all had shaggy blonde hair. Mia sighed in frustration at the boys. "Mandy come and catch your brothers!" Mia yelled up the stairs as we passed them. A girl around 14 walked out and started chasing the boys. **

**Mia sat the baby in the living room then lead me to a quiet room. "Now what's wrong Lee?" she asked.**

**"I have cancer. Pancreatic cancer. It's in stage III. Mi I'm gonna die." I whisper yelled. She just looked at me wide eyed. In all the years I had known her Emily always knew what to say. Now she was at a loss for words. I don't know what happened next. It was all a blur.**

**She cried then I cried. Was it the other way around. I don't remember what happened then for another hour. All I can remember was crying and Mandy calling Becka and Becka calling Ash and Ash calling Andy then Ash and Andy coming here. I vowed to myself that I would stay strong. I wouldn't allow this… this thing to take over my life. I would go on as if nothing had happened. And when I finally died. I would know I had died trying to fight. **


End file.
